


Baby, it's cold outside

by thorduna



Series: Right as Rain [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Wake up in the middle of the night and have sex</p><p>I decided to turn this prompt into a continuation of another prompt fic. I suppose it won't hurt if you only read this part, but for the full experience, check out <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960359">Right as Rain</a> first.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Judging by the slow, deep puffs of breath spilling over Thor's neck, Loki was fast asleep, but still, as comfortable as Thor was, the temptation was too much. He rolled around slowly until he was facing Loki and slipped an arm around his waist, pressing them together. Loki was beginning to stir already, soft huff escaping him as Thor's jostling woke him up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/gifts).



> Once again, notice the "author chose not to use archive warning" tag. They are teenagers and age of consent varies in coutries, so I did not use the underage tag.
> 
> This fic gave me grief. I threw myself into it as soon as I decided this was what I wanted to do with the prompt, but then I got stalled half way. For months not a word was coming, until the break through came tonight. It's unbetad, so please forgive mistakes and awkwardness.

It was just his luck.

 

Fucking his little brother in a goddamned car on the way to a family gathering and then scoring a remote, tiny attic room with only one bed to sleep in, along with said brother.

 

All their relatives and the friends that had been invited were pleased to see them arrive safely, even though it was quite late. By unspoken agreement, he and Loki strongly downplayed the weather conditions they had found themselves in as they retold the “adventure”, pretending they had simply chosen to be _so_ careful that they stopped only due to the heavy rain and they failed to mention the actual _apocalypse_ that prevented them from moving forward.

 

Barbecue was the desired entertainment of choice at those gatherings and since that was impossible in the weather, they all went with booze and fire burning in the hearth, and TV watching and playing dumb games. Thor obviously didn't have a problem with those, but still, it was a little overwhelming to come into the warm house and be greeted with such loud, unrestrained rancour when all he wanted to do was go somewhere really dark and really quiet and just _think_ for a while, because apparently, he lost his brains somewhere along the way.

 

None of that was possible. They were each given a beer, then a large dinner, and finally a couple of shots before their mother had a chance to protest (Thor saw her giggling into what could not have been her fist glass of wine though, so he wasn't sure how convincing her protests would be though). He was well on his way to getting smashed, but he was also (fortunately) impossibly tired and so when aunt Freyja was passing him, he caught her sleeve and ask where they were being stashed.

 

He did not expect that it would mean precisely that. The country house was nice and large, made comfortable by the past two generations caring for it as a getaway place, but it was filled to the brim at that point and the attic was all that was left for them, as late as they were arriving.

 

Not that the room was ugly or uncomfortable, no, it was a pretty and cosy, the wooden walls, floor and ceiling made to look nice with fitting accessories. Even the bed wasn't bad, nor it was small, but it was still a double that they were expected to share. And besides, this particular attic room was above the garage and not above any of the living spaces. They were cut off.

 

“Good night, darlings,” aunt Freyja whispered in a drunken giggle and closed the door behind them after showing them in. One lamp was on, illuminating the whole room soft orange. In the silence after Freyja left, they could only hear the the adults' party very remotely.

 

Thor looked at Loki nervously. He was standing there with his bag in his hands, black t-shirt tightly fitted to his chest, hair straightened back only by their mother's hand as she combed through it as they sat in the living room with everybody else. And yet, he paid Thor almost no attention, setting the bag down and pulling pyjama bottoms from it. He undressed and changed as though it was just another day and then threw himself on the bed, giving Thor an expectant look.

 

“Come on,” his brother prompted with an annoyed eye roll. “Don't be an idiot.”

 

And yeah, that's what he was being. He had told Loki they were okay. That they would keep doing what they did – because they both loved it. But with their family all around them... it was pretty much impossible. He couldn't even look his mother in the eye, mind running over what he had done with Loki. But what could he do right now? Nothing. Everybody else in the house was a drunk, overly cheerful adult and he had been given a room to share with his brother. There was nothing to complain about, nothing to change.

 

Besides, Loki seemed pretty okay with the arrangement.

 

And so they ended up snuggled in the bed with thick feather duvet above them, breathing in the pleasant smell of wood and resin. The room was dark as only the country could be dark – stars had nothing on the city streets lights. The murmur and laughter from down below was still there, but it seemed so far away.

 

Thor really wanted to think about what they were up to. Think about what they had done. But the food and the alcohol have done their job and before he knew, he was slipping and falling asleep.

 

When he woke, the first, most prominent feeling that flooded him was one of utter comfort and warmth. His eyes were still closed but even so he could tell there was no more light in the room than there was when he went to sleep and his limbs were so heavy and sleepy that it could not have possibly been morning. Slowly he became more aware; he was on his side, huddled underneath the large, fluffy cover and... Loki was spooning him. His brother had an arm curled around Thor's torso and he was pressed to his back fully, from their ankles all the way up to their shoulders. Thor could feel Loki's breath on the back of his neck and the slightly cold tips of his knees pressing to the lowest part of Thor's thighs. Involuntarily, he smiled into the darkness.

 

Just about twenty four hours ago he had thought everything was ruined. Now he had something he's been wanting the most in the whole world.

 

Judging by the slow, deep puffs of breath spilling over Thor's neck, Loki was fast asleep, but still, as comfortable as Thor was, the temptation was too much. He rolled around slowly until he was facing Loki and slipped an arm around his waist, pressing them together. Loki was beginning to stir already, soft huff escaping him as Thor's jostling woke him up.

 

“Thor?” he murmured sleepily, eyes still closed and Thor's heart clenched.

 

“Yeah, babe, it's... I'm here,” Thor whispered back and immediately felt Loki shuffling closer to him.

 

“'S it morning?” Loki mumbled, entwining his legs between Thor's and pressing his face to Thor's chest so that his words were almost unintelligible.

 

“No, still night,” Thor told him distractedly, his mind already overtaken with the warmth and the feeling of Loki's skin on his.

 

“Okay,” Loki replied, his voice still barely a whisper, rough with sleep. He said nothing else after that, simply wrapped himself even more closely to Thor and began running his hands across the expanse of his back in greedy, wide caresses. Thor sucked in a deep breath through his nose. He wasn't going to fight this. He wasn't going to reject Loki; it was pointless and also damned stupid. He wanted this as much as Loki did. But it still felt so daring and surreal, especially because they were in a house filled with their relatives.

 

He still couldn't comprehend what was wrong with the two of them, but one thing was clear. They were in it together. Whatever had gotten fucked up, it had happened to the both of them.

 

And frankly, while his mind still sort of rebelled, his body was telling a whole another story. He was warm and comfortable, aching to be as close to Loki as possible. His brother's scent filled his nostrils and it was so familiar and pleasant, like coming home. Before, so many of their touches were harsh and hard, pinching and slapping; now, there was only softness. Loki could be a damned shithead when he wanted – which was often – but now he was nothing like that, he simply melted into Thor's arms and wrapped his bony feet around Thor's ankles while slotting their hips together.

 

Thor was hard, no denying that. He always had morning boners (with his dick apparently interpreting the time he woke up now as a _morning_ ) but now that he was pressed to Loki in the heat of their blankets, his cock became unbearably stiff pretty soon. And Loki clearly didn't mind, thrusting up against Thor as well. They kept doing that for a while, rubbing their hips together in lazy motions until the air under the covers grew too warm and they shifted to pull them back a little, both awakening fully. Thor couldn't really see his brother as the room was really dark but he did glimpse the doubled reflection of what little light there was in Loki's eyes.

 

“Hello,” Thor murmured, choked up on all the other things he didn't know how to say.

 

“Hi,” Loki breathed in reply, running his palms up and down Thor's chest. Thor remembered that he had done the same back in the car and somewhere in the back of his mind, in the part that wasn't fully concentrated at being hopelessly aroused, he was amused. Loki used to complain when Thor began to exercise on top of his sports activities, lifting weights and such, calling him a meathead. Clearly he wasn't really all that unsatisfied with the result.

 

That gave him an idea and he went for it boldly, trusting Loki to voice his protests if he happened to have any. He tipped Loki onto his back and crawled on top of him, pressing him into the mattress and grinding their hips together again. Loki's arms were immediately around him, pulling him closer and he grinned, making the movements of his hips a bit more pronounced.

 

“Ah,” Loki moaned very softly to Thor's ear and Thor shuddered, cock twitching when he heard the sound. It was so open and simple... it made all of his lingering doubts go away. They loved each other and Loki was being perfectly unguarded with him at the moment. No more petty arguments between them, born out of frustration. They would have what they needed.

 

He peppered kisses all over Loki's chin and neck, licking the sweat that tasted like _sleep_ and he smiled to it as Loki kept shaking underneath him with tiny gasps of breath escaping him in rush. He wanted to have more of that and he propped himself up better on one arms and slid the other between them and into Loki's pyjama bottoms.

 

“Shit, Thor,” Loki whined, arching his back and pushing his cock deeper into Thor's grasp.

 

“Do you want me to blow you?” Thor asked, completely mesmerized by the idea.

 

“Fuck,” Loki sucked a breath in. “Would you?”

 

“Sure I would.”

 

Not that he has ever done that before... but it seemed like a good time and place to start. He was so hungry for all the needy sounds Loki let escape and he could think of no better way to tease them from him but with his mouth. Fumbling with the heavy covers that were keeping them warm, Thor wiggled down the length of Loki's body and tugged at his underwear. Loki was just as hard as Thor was, his hips giving those impatient, involuntary thrusts against the cold air until Thor could feel the skin of Loki's thighs underneath his palms get bumpy with goose skin. Thor grabbed the base of Loki's cock, wrapping his palm around it and gave it a tug up and down before sucking in a breath and parting his lips to take the head into his mouth. It was a little odd, as Thor supposed such experience was wont to be, but along with each step he took towards exploring, there were little quiet gasps coming from Loki and that was enough to drive him forward. The cock in his mouth felt hard and warm, but the skin was very smooth, especially on the head and Thor quickly found out he really liked sweeping his tongue over it, pressing against the slight softness and dipping into the slit, which tasted sharply salty.

 

“Thor, shit, I'm-” Loki sounded awed and Thor smirked smugly around the cock in his mouth. His brother was not easily impressed, much less with anything Thor ever did. The fact that he could not even bring himself to good-naturedly tease Thor about doing it wrong or clearly being a beginner, but instead he sounded winded and at the edge of coming was pretty extraordinary from him.

 

He set out to continue to see just how far he could push Loki. It might have been his first time sucking a cock, but it certainly wasn't his first time handling one and he figured out it couldn't be that different from jacking off. He kept his hand steadily wrapped around the base of it to keep up the up and down motion, never easing off on that, and he focused on the tip with his mouth. Sucking it into his mouth, so deep his lips touched his own hand, was good – it got Loki to curse. Then he got creative with his tongue, licking the length fully, flatly. He always liked to rub the underside of the cockhead if he had the time to draw it out, so he tried focusing on Loki's as well, prodding and teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Thor!” Loki groaned and his hips bucked up. If Thor wasn't half lying on Loki's legs and his palm wasn't holding his dick, he would have gotten deepthroated.

 

Not that he minded. In fact, it was his turned to be awed. He could really do this to Loki... he could bring all that pleasure to his little brother. The warm shock of it made him remember his own erection and he shuffled on his knees a little, feeling it hard and uncomfortably leaking in his boxers. Later. Now it was Loki's turn.

 

Steadily, he sped up the movements of his hand, following them with his mouth as he stopped with the teasing and instead wrapped his lips firmly around Loki's cock, sucking.

 

“Yes, yes, please...!”

 

Another very rare word from his brother. Thor could get used to this. His elbows were getting a little sore and so were his cheeks, from all the suction, but stopping was the last thing on his mind. He never wavered, bringing the speed up until he felt hot and was sweating; as was Loki.

 

“Oh my-” He never heard Loki like that. His voice was low, but so desperate and gravelly with need. Too busy straining his ears to hear every single gasp and rushed breath, savouring them like actual treasures, Thor almost missed the way Loki's cock stiffened in his mouth. And then he was coming, his come spilling onto Thor's tongue. Thor stilled, slightly shocked and Loki _whined_ thrusting up with his hips again and fumbling to cover Thor's palm around Loki's cock with his own to make him stroke a couple times more, silently beginning to be worked through the orgasm. Inwardly kicking himself for messing it up right at the end, Thor swallowed without thinking and very gently slid his palm up and down, his tongue venturing to lick the softening head a couple more times.

 

Silence filled the room, broken only by their shared, hurried breathing.

 

“Okay,” Loki gulped and a smile broke on Thor's face once again. He slid up the length of Loki's body to hug him, pulling the covers back over the both of them, because while they were heated by the exertion, the room was still rather cold.

 

Loki kissed him then, open-mouthed and slightly desperate, not at all like what Thor might expect in post-orgasmic haze. That could only mean it had more to do with emotions than sex and he could get that. As hot as this all was, they were still acting pretty fucking crazy.

 

“Oh baby,” he murmured once they broke the kiss. Loki snorted at the endearment, but it was half-hearted at best and not followed with a rebuttal.

 

They lazily kissed some more, warm and slick and each stroke of Loki's hot tongue against his own make Thor's cock twitch a little, despite the slowness and peace of the moment. Loki clearly noticed.

 

“So,” he began smugly. “Think I can do better than you?”

 

“Depends on what you have in mind,” Thor smirked right back.

 

He could envision it – the sight of Loki's dark head bobbing between Thor's legs and he had to squeeze his eyes shut. Wasn't it sick how quickly the idea came to him and how much he wanted it? And it wasn't just there and then that he was seeing in his mind. He thought about their kitchen back home, how it would feel to lean against the counter and watch Loki kneeling at his feet. Or maybe – and there really were no excuses for that – Loki's mouth wrapped around his cock while he knelt, spread-legged, over Thor's face... Clearly it was not the first time he imagined this.

 

He discarded those thoughts for the moment.

 

“Fair's fair,” Loki shrugged, but didn't look the least pressed as he crawled under the covers. From there on, it was pure torment.

 

Firstly, Loki was good. Either he was a master of taking theory and turning it into praxis, or he has done this before. Secondly, he was a goddamned tease.

 

Thor's boxers were still on and Loki massaged his stiff dick through the underwear at first, going as far as to nip at the fabric, giving Thor a taste of the warmth and wetness he so wanted. When Thor's balls began to ache, he finally tugged at the waistband and slid it down.

 

Thor groaned when Loki's mouth touched him for the first time and he wished there was some light. He wanted to see his lips stretched around Thor's cock.

 

“Jesus, Thor,” Loki grumbled as pulled off after mere seconds. “Why do you have to be so oversized _everywhere_?”

 

Thor barked out a pleased laugh, still unused to this flow of compliments, but it was quickly cut short as Loki's tongue was back on him and the root of his cock was firmly squeezed. He descended into total oblivion embarrassingly quickly; getting Loki off turned him on from the very start and now it felt like much needed relief was finally coming his way. Loki was a little rough with his hand, tightening his palm on a down-stroke in a way that Thor was not accustomed to, but it did nothing to ruin the sensations of Loki's gentle, hot mouth, quite the contrary actually.

 

“Loki,” he gasped, remembering he didn't have to hold his words back. Besides, he had loved it so much when Loki moaned his name, he wanted to return that.

 

“Mhmm,” Loki purred in reply to his name being called and Thor shivered all over, his cock straining. He was going to come soon if Loki kept this up, his hand so snugly wrapped around Thor' cock and god what was he doing with his tongue there – ah!

 

He bucked without meaning to, the pleasure building and spreading until even his toes were tingling and he was coming in long spurts, moaning deeply. Loki sucked him through it, slightly less flustered than Thor had been, though he coughed discreetly after he pulled off.

 

Thor could just lie and breathe for a second, only convinced to move when Loki slotted himself back into his arms.

 

“Eat a pineapple sometimes, would you,” Loki joked, but his voice sounded a little flat and for a moment Thor was worried. Was something wrong?

 

The question got tied on his tongue, but it didn't matter. Loki sighed and made a contented sound, kissing underneath Thor's ear.

 

“'Fucking tired,” he murmured, pressing one of his legs between Thor's thighs.

 

“Yeah,” Thor breathed in reply, hugging Loki closer and wriggling into the mattress. They were burrowed in the cozy, fluffy duvets once again, naked and warm. And together.

 

“Night...”

 

“Night. I love you,” Thor whispered into Loki's hair, unsure if he was still awake.

 

He was. There was a very brief pause.

 

“Too.”

 


End file.
